User talk:Blackclaw09
Re: Sure, you can join the PCA. We're always welcoming in new talent. :) Just post a request on the page saying you want to join, and I or the senior management team will add you in. If the page is locked for you, wait a few days, then try again. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 23:36, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Requests for chararts are closed for now; I don't have time to do them, sorry. On the wait, just a few days, 5 days at most, and you should be able to post on the talk page. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 18:11, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah you are good Rainwhisker!!! ☺ I'm leaving it, though... I love kittens!!!☺ The Nursery!!! 19:51, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Re:PCA Okay. Done :) (ps. if you want a charart then I can do one for you, just leave the description on my talk page. I'm no Bramble, but I'll do my best and I have way to much free time!) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 19:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I can only suggest the same as Bramble did above - just wait a few days as Eu had to lock the page to unregistered and new users. Ask him if you want a more definite answer [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 10:04, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, one more question, sorry if I am bothering you! Thanks, but you know how you start from the blank pixels? Do you have to print it out and color it, or like using your hand, or do you make it by using some site? Just wondering, thanks!--Sparkheart 23:45, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Charart Here. If there's anything you'd like changed then please don't hesitate to ask :) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 14:09, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Just wanted to say thanks again!--Sparkheart 21:04, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Charcats Please refrain from removing the charcat template from articles. GB 03:15, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You did that on Halftail's page, proven by this revision. GB 17:32, 6 August 2009 (UTC) No clue, I guess it was an accident. Sorry about this mix-up; I've removed the vandal image from the warning. Have a nice day :). GB 17:38, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Signature Hey Blackclaw! Of course I can help you! Would you like me to make you a sig? Just give me the details such as colour/text etc and I'll do my best :) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 19:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Sig Test --Blackclaw09 13:36, 12 August 2009 (UTC) --Blackclaw09 21:19, 14 August 2009 (UTC) --Blackclaw09 14:54, 15 August 2009 (UTC) --Blackclaw09Meow! 15:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) --Blackclaw09Meow!]] 23:56, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey, Blackclaw, this is your second account? Eveningpaw 21:26, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Cool. I mean, not cool, as you forgot your password. I hate it when that happens. I forgot an email twice. WOE IS ME! Eveningpaw 21:30, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Wow! I don't know.... but that'll be cool! Do you want a custom made Eveningpaw product? Check out on my user page the ones of Honeyfur, Peacesong, and Bracken-. Eveningpaw 22:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Sig I think you already do know ;) --Blackclaw09Meow! I copied that from above. The talk page link doesn't work on this page as you're alreday on your talk page. I'll paste this under the message you left on my talk page and the link should work. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 15:18, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :It works. (see my talk page). You didn't really need my help after all :) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 15:19, 15 August 2009 (UTC)